


Small Price of a Little Sin

by toasty_kitten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Humiliation, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, like one sentence but still its. there, this is. filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: It was one of Deceit's more clever ideas, if he did say so himself. It wasn't difficult to convince Remus, the simple suggestion of a reward was enough to have the other side of Creativity reeling with ideas. Deceit chuckled to himself as he imagined the conversation happening just out of earshot. He would have to ask Remus how it went, it was likely that none of the others would tell him. He went back to reading his book, waiting for said conversation to be finished. It didn't feel like any time at all before he was being assaulted with a lap full of squirming Remus.________Takes place immediately after DWIT, Remus gets the reward Deceit promised him.





	Small Price of a Little Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is just a oneshot! I might add on to it later, but as of now consider it finished. This is my first Sides fic that I've posted, but I'm working on several more at the moment that are all different levels of spicy. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ locallogankin for more of my TS content

Deceit was blissfully alone in the living room, all of the others helping Thomas with a video. Including Remus. He basked in the revered silence, noting the almost unsettling absence of the background noise he had grown accustomed to- Roman singing, Logan muttering to himself as he refilled his water in the kitchen, Patton clinking around cooking or baking, Virgil's muffled music coming from his room, Remus bothering them all as they just try to go about their business, the like. It was so rare that he was totally alone, but after the disaster that was the last time he tried to help, he had snapped and decided to unleash the truth fully. It was one of Deceit's more clever ideas, if he did say so himself. It wasn't difficult to convince Remus, the simple suggestion of a reward was enough to have the other side of Creativity reeling with ideas. Deceit chuckled to himself as he imagined the conversation happening just out of earshot. He would have to ask Remus how it went, it was likely that none of the others would tell him. He went back to reading his book, waiting for said conversation to be finished. It didn't feel like any time at all before he was being assaulted with a lap full of squirming Remus.  
"Double D! You won't believe what happened!" Remus said excitedly, flipping around and stretching out on the couch, draping himself over Deceit's lap.  
"You can tell me all about it later," Deceit replied, standing up and dumping Remus unceremoniously onto the floor. "But first, I believe I mentioned a reward?"  
Remus squeaked, having forgotten about it in his gleeful disturbance of everything Thomas believed about himself. He quickly scrambled up from the ground, following Deceit to his room as he strode out of the living room. "What kind of reward? Is it sexy? Is it a blowjob? Rimjob? Whipping? OooOoooOoOOO are you gonna spank me daddy Dee?"   
Deceit ignored the questions, but noted Remus's excitement at potentially being spanked. It wasn't part of his original plan, but it could certainly be worked in there somewhere. It wasn't often that Remus got to be spanked, because really, most of the time, he didn't deserve it, either because he wasn't good enough or he wasn't bad enough. Remus was great at riding that grey area.   
Deceit pulled Remus into his room, locking the door behind them even though none of the "light" sides would dare go into his room by choice.   
"Come here, doll." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gesturing to his lap.  
Remus eagerly draped himself over his lap, thrusting his ass upwards in an effort to tempt Deceit. Deceit chuckled darkly at this, one hand on Remus's back to keep him in place and the other rubbing teasing circles on his ass, promise to hurt him seeping through his fingertips. Remus yelped as Deceit delivered the first firm smack, the second and third following quickly. His breathing trickled off into a high pitched whine as the pain registered, sharp and precise at first, spreading out and dulling slightly as he awaited the next spank. It wasn't long before Remus was squirming on his lap, grinding down on Deceit's legs to alleviate some of the pressure building up in his body.   
"Lift your hips up for me, ssslut." Deceit hissed out, sliding Remus's pants down past his ass to have his gloved hand hitting directly onto smooth skin.   
The air became thick with the scent of arousal and a beautiful cacophony of Remus moaning, whining, screaming, and begging, interspersed with harsh slaps and scattered words from Deceit as he turned Remus's skin beautiful shades of red, blue, and purple tinged green and yellow where he wasn't hitting as hard. Deceit had accepted that these pants were ruined already, and he let Remus grind against his lap desperately, the slick, cool fabric against his burning red cock sending waves of pleasure through his spine and diluting the sharp shocks of pain.   
It wasn't long until Remus was pleading, begging to come, his voice rough and strained with need as he tried to hold back with everything he had. Deceit figured he should be merciful, as Remus had done so well with his job earlier in the day, and he was being rewarded after all. When Remus was allowed to come, it was with Deceit hissing in his ear, "That'ssss right, come for me you filthy creature, you're nothing more than my toy, my good little sssslut. Come for me, Remusss." And despite his contrary nature, Remus could never ignore a direct order from Deceit, and so come he did, messily all over Deceit's legs, a filthy mix between a scream and a moan ripping its way out of his throat, one final violent smack right in the center of his ass sending spasms throughout his entire being and sending him into unconscious with the force of his orgasm, Deceit groaning slightly at the sight of him, completely strung out and wrecked, bruises forming right before his eyes.   
Deceit smirked to himself as he looked at the unconscious form on his lap, knowing that when he woke up, he would use him for his own pleasure, fucking him hard enough for his bruises to have bruises. In the moments that he waited, Remus almost looked sweet, tender even. After Deceit was finished with him, he would bathe Remus, using all the bubbles that his doll wanted, and Remus would insist on cuddling in his bed to sleep, and Deceit would do just that. Deceit's focus was drawn back to the present as Remus stirred on his lap, tilting his head up to look him in the eye.  
His throat rough from screaming, Remus croaked out Deceit's favorite words.  
"Round two?"


End file.
